Adios John, Paul, George y Ringo
Adios John, Paul, George y Ringo is a Beatles song released in 1974. It was written by Miguel Muscarsel and is sung by the Spanish enterainers: Los Barbaros. The title of the song in English is Goodbye John, Paul, George and Ringo. The song demonstrates the departures that relate to the other Beatles songs as listed. * Eleanor Rigby * Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * While My Guitar Gently Weeps * Yellow Submarine * Hello, Goodbye * Michelle Instruments Basic Track * Acoustic Guitar * Bass Guitar * Drums Additional Overdubs * Electric Cello * Sitar * Hammond Organ * Electric Guitar * Mellotron Flutes * Moog Synthesizer * Glockenspiel Lyrics Spanish Eleanor Rigby no recoge más, ya nunca más el arroz después de las bodas y en el cielo de diamantes, Lucy ya no brilla más El sargento Pepper no dirige más su banda de corazones solitarios y en la plaza una guitarra, llora por su amigo George Una gaviota vio, hundido en el mar azul un submarino de color limón (de color color limón) del que escapaba una canción Na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na Hello, hello, I don't know why you say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye I don't know why you say goodbye Michelle ahora es la gorda Michelle pobre Michelle que lava y zurce todo el día y recuerda todavía: des mots qui vont très bien ensemble Ya se escaparon muy lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí las canciones más hermosas más recuerdo de una clave de sol me ilumina el corazón Una gaviota vio, hundido en el mar azul un submarino de color limón (de color color limón) del que escapaba una canción Paul, John, George y Ringo goodbye Paul, John, George y Ringo goodbye Hello, hello, I don't know why you say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye no sé por qué decir adiós cuando una clave de sol me ilumina el corazón (Paul, John, George y Ringo goodbye) Goodbye! (Paul, John, George y Ringo goodbye) Goodbye! (Paul, John, George y Ringo goodbye) Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye! (Paul, John, George y Ringo goodbye) Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye! English Eleanor Rigby does not collect more, never again the rice after the wedding and in the sky with diamonds, Lucy no longer shines Sergeant Pepper does not direct more his band of lonely hearts and on the square a guitar, weeps for his friend George A seagull was sunk in the blue sea a submarine of lemon (lemon color) of escaping a song Na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na Hello, hello, I do not know why you say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye I do not know why you say goodbye Michelle Michelle is now blind Michelle poor washing and darning all day and still remembers: des mots qui vont très bien ensemble And they escaped far from here, far from here the most beautiful songs more memory of a key sun illuminates my heart A seagull was sunk in the blue sea a submarine of lemon (lemon color) of escaping a song Paul, John, George and Ringo goodbye Paul, John, George and Ringo goodbye Hello, hello, I do not know why you say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye I do not know why you say goodbye when a clef I enlightens the heart (Paul, John, George and Ringo goodbye) Goodbye! (Paul, John, George and Ringo goodbye) Goodbye! (Paul, John, George and Ringo goodbye) Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye! (Paul, John, George and Ringo goodbye) Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye! Videos File:Los Bárbaros - Adiós John, Paul, George y Ringo|Spanish version File:ADIOS PAUL JOHN GEORGE AND RINGO (VERSION INGLESA) - LOS BARBAROS - 1976|English version Category:The Beatles songs Category:1975 songs